Abducted with Permission!
by Toboe's Soulmate
Summary: What do you do when two hot anime characters suddenly appear in your room? Apparently you sick all your pets on them, according to me that is. Follow me through my radical adventure through the Black Butler world, demons and shinigamis included! Rated T for my colorful language/vocabulary and violence. Slight OCxCiel and that's it! I think... Please Read and Review!
1. Of Fanfics and Hotpockets

Abducted with Permission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way possible.**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Me being me, I was listening to Vocaloid and reading and writing, fanfics. I was on the last chapter of 'I just became the dog of the hosts! Literally!' (**AN: I don't own it, .Ookami does) **Tears were pouring down my face because it was a really good story and it already ended. Sighing, I got up from my rolling chair and walked out of my room. My older sister was home at the time, but she was playing with the dogs or watching TV in Mother's room. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Hot Pocket. _Pizza Flavor..Yummy! _I popped it in the microwave before checking out my old sketchbooks that were scattered on the table. "Wow..I really sucked at drawing back then.." I muttered when a beeping sound was heard from the microwave. My eyes gleamed with hunger and I had a grin on my face.

I grabbed the Hot Pocket and ripped off the heating layer or whatever it's called and stuffed it in my face. I was holding my old sketchbook, which wasn't all the way full of stuff, and started to walk back to my room. As soon as I rounded the hall corner, I saw two people that I never dreamed of meeting. Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.

As soon as I stopped in the hall, staring as they were reading something on my computer. My face was priceless, I could tell from the shock I was experiencing. Then, I did something incredibly stupid. What did I do, you ask? I immediately did a Olympic sprint and slammed the computer shut. Ciel looked surprised and Sebastian only sighed.

"Hiya…..there…" If you didn't notice, I have watched both seasons of Black Butler so if I was right, Ciel was a demon. "You! Come with us." Ciel pointed at me for now apparent reason. "Where? I mean, I'm only in junior high and I can't drive anywhere or be with anyone older than me." I glanced at Sebastian, and immediately regretted it. He was staring at me.

"To our universe of course. We have reports of a girl who can skip into different universes without trying. That's you." Sebby (Might as well call him Sebby) explained like it was the easiest thing in the world. I sighed and took in a ton of air. "Okay, let me ask my sis first." The two demons nodded before I let out a yell.

"HEY SISTER! CAN I GO OUT WITH SOME…FRIENDS?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I only did that to piss her off. Her response was, "Who are the friends?!" I laughed. She was in for a surprise as soon as Ciel and Sebby came out of my room. "I'll show ya…" I muttered and beckoned the two hot anime characters out of my small cramped living place. Sister was sitting on the couch, looking at me as I led the demons out of the hallway. "Actually, sis, they want me to go to their dimension." She only gasped and promptly nodded and then lost consciousness. I sighed. _I don't wanna die! I'm too young, I haven't even been in high school yet! _My thoughts were panicked as I thought of what they could do to me. Then I did something else that was incredibly dumb. I called for my cats, Travis, Chi, and Feather.

"TRAVIS, FEATHER, CHI! TYSON, PRECIOUS, KOTA!" I called for all my pets, in about a millisecond, my three cats appeared and my dogs were howling. Sebastian stared at the cats while Ciel started to have a allergic reaction to them. _Tables are turned! Suckers _I quickly turned to run away when I was suddenly in someone's arms. "Sebastian, let's go already." Ciel grumbled. Somewhere and how, my cats and dogs stopped everything that they were doing and hid. "Yes, my lord." I realized that I was in Sebastian's arms. Well, slung over his shoulder really. I remembered something that was in my closet, only for cosplay and protection purposes only. Sode no Shirayuki, the actual katana with an iron blade sharp to the tip, was in my closet.

"Sode no Shirayuki…..Wait! Ciel can I go get something from my room since we are going to your…world?" The said boy nodded and I immediately back flipped out of Sebby's grip. Yes, I could've done that this whole time. Did I want to get out of the demon's grip? No thank you sir. My footsteps were hurried as I grabbed the sword/katana and my iPhone before returning to the two anime guys.

"Ready?" My heart was pounding as the demons, or should I say Sebby, opened a portal to what I was guessing was the Black Butler realm. "WAIT NO! I forgot my iPod." I yelled sheepishly. Ciel deadpanned at me while Sebastian sighed and told me to go get it.

I grinned and raced out of the living room and into my room and back again before you could say 'Phantomhive'. "Okay let's go!" I cheered and literally dove into the portal. (Really I did, like head first and everything) There was light and all of a sudden I was on the ground in front of a certain famous manor. Ciel and Sebastian quickly followed.

~*EPIC TIME SKIP INTO CIEL'S OFFICE*~

"Alright, now who are you?" Ciel asked as soon as I was sitting down on the chair in front of his desk. "My name is Rachel. Rachel Michelle Ford." I responded smoothly. I mean, come on, would you want to get on a demon's bad side? I think not.

"Next question, why did you summon us?" My jaw dropped. I summoned the most awesomest anime characters ever? Awesome.

"I dunno. It's weird like one minute I'm just getting some food and then you guys were there." I shrugged, but I was awaiting the question that was probably gonna seal a contract. My immediate answer was a definite no. True, they're hot, but did I want to die? Not in a million years. Even if I did seal a contract, I didn't have anyone to fight or kill. Ciel's harsh voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hey! I asked you a question." He glared at me, annoyance deep in his voice. "Uh..what'd you ask?" I chuckled nervously. Insert Ciel's fiery glare here.

"I said, what do you say….we make a deal? You get your wish granted and in return we ge-" I cut him off by ranting that I didn't want to die and about a million no's. "No thank you! I don't wanna die by the hands of a demon anyway. My friends and family would break down and I don't wanna leave them behind. All my grades would fall and I would never get to go to college or high school! No No No No No No No NO NO! " My words were fast and tears were forming in my eyes. What made the tears come, you ask? I was frustrated and I was thinking about leaving everyone behind, like I did today.

Panting, I sighed and quickly left the room. I was going to go home. Don't worry my friends. I'll come back and we'll be together again. As I looked for a good place to open a portal, a certain Shinigami decided to drop by. Grell Sutcliffe, great timing. (Sense the sarcasm.)

"Ooh! Look who we have here! You're that girl who can change dimensions, right?" He was staring at me, interest in his eyes. I could only freeze. He had his chainsaw back, the weapon that killed Madam Red in a millisecond. My thoughts were: 'Oh god. He's gonna kill me with his death scythe! Wait..Sode no Shirayuki..' I grabbed the white katana that was currently strapped to my back and unsheathed it.

Grell, jumped back and started up his death scythe. "Oh, I see…You want to fight?" He gave his shark tooth grin before leaping to strike at me. Instinctively, I flipped out of the way. "Please work…Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" I called out and twirled the sword once and suddenly it started to glow silver before returning to its normal mode. "Tsugi no mai. Hakuren!" I pointed it at Grell and he was frozen in snow and ice. "FRICK YEAH! WOOHOO!" I celebrated, leaping around with my arms up in victory.

Then the ice broke. My head whipped around as Grell shook himself off and attacked me. He was planning to slice me in half with his chainsaw. I didn't have time to react so I braced for the pain. Instead I got nothing, just Sebastian standing over me holding the chainsaw's blade like it was no big deal. Ciel walked up to me and pulled me off to the sidelines. "You're an idiot, you know that?" He scolded. I nodded my head but I didn't face him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Not today anyway. "I know…But I just want to go home…" I muttered. He sighed, which seemed to be the only things he does. That and eating sweets. "You can go home anytime you want. Only if you inform one of us first." The bluenette said to me. My eyes sparkled and I glomped him in a hug. "THANK YOU! Oh and by the way, if you come to get me through Monday to Thursday, I'll have to hurt you." I said seriously then waved him good bye before closing my eyes and praying for me to go back, I did a backflip and all of a sudden I was blinded by colors and I was on the floor, in the hallway.

"YES! I DID IT!" I exclaimed and fist pumped. "Did what?" Mother's voice came from behind me. _Oh god, does she know about Ciel and Sebby? _I thought worriedly. "Uh…Did a backflip and land in the hall…?" I asked sheepishly, shrugging. Mom only sighed and continued to watch Jeopardy.

_So Dear Journal, Today I met the hottest anime characters ever. Ciel and Sebastian came to my room and I got to teleport into their universe. The only bad thing is, Ciel knows I know he's a demon and asked me to make a contract with him. My reaction: Rant about not wanting to die by a demon. Yeah…I still feel uneasy around him, but its 10000 times worse. Tomorrow is gonna be fun, I get to brag about my new laptop and Vocaloids. I can only hope that they don't appear to take me back…_

_Your friend, Rachel~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~AUTHOR"S NOTE~*~*~*~**************************************_

**Okay, how was it? I love it…what about you? This was made for fun purposes, because I am only stalling 'Just a Normal Year or Not' because I have lost interest and muse just a little bit. I'm still writing the 3****rd**** episode/chapter. Anyway, my dear Cupcake Ninjas, please Read and Comment! I enjoy your love :3.**

**I'm also gonna start ****another ****Ouran fanfic. It's gonna be the Hostess Club one on my profile. Check it out!**

**OKAY I'm DONE! Bye Bye and have a flufferful day my Cupcake Ninjas!**


	2. Of Contracts and Scarlet

Abducted With Permission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the references used but I do own Rachel and some parts of the plot. **

(I skipped Sunday, because…no one likes Sunday. XD)

Warning: Language! It's everywhere... .

Today was my most hated day of the week, Monday. I had to go to school today, and get the top score in class again. Most of my friends had no idea what anime was, so I was basically the only otaku. This day, was legendary. I would go back to Black Butler after school! Hopefully if my mom doesn't get mad at me and forbids me from coming with Sebby or Ciel. That would suck times one million.

Anyway, as I sat in the passenger seat of Ms. Roberts's (Some family friend that drives me to school) car my thoughts drifted to Sebastian and Ciel. What would my friends think if they saw one of them? Would they attack him or just let me go? I sighed. As soon as I get to my Math class, I'll be fine.

"Oh, God, what should I do?" I suddenly asked aloud. Ms. Roberts heard me and started to give me advice. "Whatever you're dealing with, you'll figure it out. No matter what others say and think about you, Rachel, you're incredibly smart." I nodded and started to play Angry Birds on my iPhone.

~*EPIC TIME SKIP INTO MATH*~

I looked at the chalkboard in distress. I still wasn't sure about what to do. Sebby or Ciel can come to get me from school where _anyone_ could see me. My homeroom teacher, , called on me for answering this simple question.

"Rachel, please pay attention and answer 6(5x – 2x) + 45." She was annoyed, I could tell. I was gonna get detention for the fifth time this school year. (The other four were from my English teacher who hates my guts.) "It's 63x." I said with a bored tone. Everyone gasped and started to chat about how smart I was. Unfortunately for them, I already knew that.

The bell rang and everyone went to the cafeteria or café. I grabbed my lunchbox, which had been packed with Sebby's sweets, and ran after my friends. **(AN: If you're wondering how Rachel got the sweets, she stole them when Ciel wasn't watching :P But Sebastian knows XD)**

~*THE LUNCHROOM/CAFÉ*~

I sat down at my normal seat with my friends flocking beside me. Scarlet, my bestie since kindergarten, scooted up to me. "So…can you help me study for English?" She asked casually. Scarlet Marken, had red hair to her chin and had gray/smoke eyes.. If I didn't know her, I would say she looked like Luca from Black Butler II. She preferred cheating over studying and well…skipping instead of doing things. My face was shocked and everyone else was too. "Study? Bwahahaha! Don't you mean cheat off me?" Scarlet chuckled and nodded. "Damn, you saw through my disguise. Yeah, I do mean cheat." I sighed. There's my best friend I know and love.

**(AN: Lily is saying: "Hey hey! Did anyone do anything exciting on the weekend?" Btw She'll speak English soon…No worries! XD)**

"_Nē, nē! Daremoga kono shūmatsu ekisaitinguna nanika o shimashita ka?*" _That was my other best friend, Tsuki "Lily" Yukimora. We all learned Japanese just to make her feel welcome. Her mother was American and her father was Japanese. She lived in Japan all her life and moved to America with her mom, for schooling purposes. We met in 4th grade and immediately became good friends. She could understand English but she couldn't speak it well. Scarlet nodded and started to tell all about her 'fantastic and spectacular weekend'. (Her words not mine.)

If only I could tell them about my universe jumps. Scarlet would freak and ask me a flurry of questions. Lily would just stare and let Scarlet ask all the questions. The others would nod and ignore everything, like they usually did. As I took out a piece of chocolate cake, courtesy of Sebby, I listened in on Scarlet's idiotic story.

~*AFTER SCHOOL*~

If any of you didn't know, which I hopefully hope you don't, I live about half a mile from school. I always walk home after school. As I got out of class, I made my way to the music room to practice my violin and piano.

No one was inside so I quickly put my backpack down and took out my violin. I strung a few notes before taking music sheets out of my backpack and putting them on the stand in front of me. "Here goes nothing." I breathed and started to play 'Lacrimosa' by Kalafina. By the second time of perfection, I started to sing it. "Lacrimosa…." My voice trailed off when the song ended.

"That was beautiful." A voice said from behind me. My reaction to a mysterious person was, turn around and take my violin bow as a sword. "Oh…It's just you Scarlet." I said relieved that it wasn't a stalker. My best friend laughed and took out her acoustic guitar. "Just like the good times?" She asked, her green eyes were sparkling. I nodded and chuckled. I started to play 'Rolling Girl' by Ashe on the piano. Scarlet strummed her acoustic guitar as soon as the first verse was coming up.

(AN: **Bold is Scarlet, **Normal is Rachel, and _**Bold Italics is both of them**_)

"A Rollin' girl is always in a dream  
>That never will be coming true<br>There's so much noise inside her little head  
>She scratches it all around<br>She scratches it all around

**"No problems" the word comes out so light**  
><strong>But in return it's gone to the air<strong>  
><strong>It's a mistake, what a mistake<strong>  
><strong>It's a matter of finding the add one out in the end<strong>  
><strong>It rolls again!<strong>

_**One more time, one more time**_  
><em><strong>Each day i will be rolling one more time<strong>_  
><em><strong>So she says, so she says<strong>_  
><em><strong>As she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are u ready yet?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not so ready yet<strong>_  
><em><strong>The future is still so far away to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm holding my breath, just now."<strong>_

We stopped there and looked at each other before laughing like we had no cares in the world. "See ya, Scar." "Bye, Rache." I skipped happily from school, with Scarlet, when a _very_ smexy butler's voice came from behind us.

"Miss Ford. My master wishes to see you again." Instant reaction button: pressed. I screamed and Scarlet took out her Swiss Army knife. I turned around, panting before I pointed at Sebastian accusingly. "What the crap man! What are you even doing here?!" I screeched, still surprised from the sudden appearance. Scarlet, on the other hand, was still registering what was going on. Her face was contorted with shock and something else swarmed her eyes as she stared at the demon in front of us. Coughing, she stood up straight. "Rachel…You know this guy?" Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah."

I looked back at Sebastian before sighing again. "This is gonna be a daily thing, isn't it?" He gave a slight nod before I noticed shock in his crimson orbs. He was staring at Scarlet, who was staring back at him with the same expression. _Did they know each other already or am I hallucinating?_ I thought to myself , shaking my head. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Scarlet spoke up in a surprisingly happy tone. "Well then, nice to se- I mean, meet you Mister. Hey, Rachel can I stay over at your place?" Her ever-so-happy tone was replaced by a nervous one. My suspicions were brought back by the sudden pleading tone. "Sure. I don't think Mom or Sister*1 will mind." Scarlet nodded and took my hand in hers before she pulled me along to my _own _house. "Come on, Sebas-chan!" I called back to the demon that was only sighing and shaking his head for about the millionth time. After a brief shudder, because I used Grell's nickname for him, he started to catch up to us.

Little did I know that someone else was watching from the shadows.

~*TIME SKIP YET AGAIN! X3 *~

Mother was screaming her head off at my sister again. Probably has to do with our family problem. Scarlet was embracing me tightly, because she knew that I hated seeing them fight. It would get bad and then Sister or Mother would either hit me if I tried to interfere. Sebastian was only twitching, because he probably annoyed with our 'human ways' and I had my kitties out. "Mom…" I called over their fight, still clinging to Scarlet for protection. The two females glared at me, Scarlet, and the still visible Sebastian. "What the hell do you want?" Sister growled before turning her eyes towards Sebastian. Mother noticed him too and immediately stomped towards me. "Rachel, WHO IS THAT?!" She pointed at the somewhat smiling (Rape facing) demon butler. My Sister, who also came up to us three, started studying Sebastian's figure. Scarlet quietly spoke out, still clutching onto my person. "Mrs. Peters." Ugh. Ever since my mom got remarried, I have hated my stepdad. He loves my older sister more and always praises her whenever she barely does something. He beats me up and curses whenever I do something wrong _once._ Mother knows but she loves him too much to report him. Then there's Sister. She knows and saw him beat me once. Now she hates him even more for hurting me. That's what I love about siblings, they protect each other. When they aren't in a death match for the hairbrush. (AN: My mom got into a death battle before school with my aunt once because she kept hogging the brush. XD)

Anyway, Mom was still questioning Sebastian when Scarlet and Sister dragged me into the secret room/hallway/passage. "Pack your things. Scarlet's gonna let you live at her place for a while. Her parents already agreed. Oh, and Scarlet, protect her with your life. Promise me that." Both of them had a secret conversation with just a stare that I didn't understand and trust me, I didn't want to know.

Right now, I just became officially screwed. How am I going to explain my absence and the portal jumping to Scarlet and her family. Sebastian wants me to go to their universe, _right now. _ When I say, right now I mean** right now**. _'Okay, how am I going to get out of this one?' _I wondered to myself, before the three of us went back to the living room. Sebastian looked so annoyed, his eye and eyebrow were twitching every millisecond. Wish I had a camera to show Ciel how he looked. Scarlet or someone must've snickered because he gave us a death glare. "Miss. I can assure you, I will do nothing to harm your daughter." He had to be telling my mom that every second. He was pure annoyed. If this lasted any longer, I would have to explain to everyone who and what he is and why he's here. So, I did the next best thing. I waved Mother goodbye and pushed Sebastian and Scarlet out the door. "I'm going to stay at Scarlet's for a while! BYE!" I called and then the three of us, starting walking to her house. It was awkwardly silent between us. It kinda scared me how silent Scarlet was. She usually talks all the time on our way to her house or mine. "So...Rachel. Who is this guy?" My red-headed friend pointed her thumb at the demon that was currently following us.

Oh God. I forgot about Scarlet! I knew she would ask...I am so screwed over. As I took in a breath to answer, Sebastian spoke up. "Something's following us." Both of us humans took out our weapons. Mine were sharp-to-the-point letter openers, while Scarlet's were throwing stars, or shurikens. Sebby just stood there while we looked everywhere. "What is it?" My bestie whispered. There, in the shadows was my...dog? "TYSON?!" I shrieked and sprinted to the big black lab. He wagged his tail and barked a few times in greeting. _How did he get out? We all shut the gate and...Oh no...He's here. _My breathing stopped. "Scarlet...we have to hurry. He's here." Her smoky eyes narrowed and she took my hand, shared a glance/ silent conversation with Sebastian and we started running. It was too late, though. He saw us running and got out his BB gun.

Four. The number of shots he used to make me fall on the ground and bleed. The number of bullet wounds in my back. Scarlet and Sebastian looked like they were ready to commit a homicide. Jim Peters (Like I'm gonna call him Dad..) looked beyond furious. "You little slut. I guess those boys next door weren't enough for you." He snarled at me. He had to be looking at Sebby for him to say that to me in Scarlet's presence. His dusty brown hair and somewhat golden eyes stared at my terrified and pained green ones. I hate his guts. He should've never existed. Damn his ancestors. I quickly gave him the deadliest glare I could muster in my wounded state.

"Oh, I see now. You need as much guys as you can get so you could queen of all prostitutes. How much did you pay her for her duties?" He pointed that question at Sebastian, who only grit his teeth. Scarlet, on the other hand, did the exact opposite. She punched him square in the jaw. "That's for insulting my best friend, asshole." Her gray eyes turned deadly. As I tried to continue watching, the pain of my wounds took over my nerves. I winced and tried to focus on the brawl between my friend and my step dad, but I just _had_ to succumb to the pain. Yes, I did just fall unconscious and back onto the ground.

~*THIRD PERSON POV*~

As Rachel fell unconscious, Scarlet and Sebastian took the time to have another silent conversation with glances and occasionally speaking their thoughts quietly to each other. Sebastian picked Rachel up bridal style and smirked at the red-headed teen knowingly. "Well, _Scarlet_, what are you going to do with him since your friend is unconscious?" He sneered the Marken's name as if it were a cover name. The girl cleared her throat and in a very manly voice she gave him a grin. "Rachel is out of it so I guess it'll be alright to reveal our true selves, right Sebs?" Jim Peters growled and caught the demon's and girl's attention with a yowl. "WHO THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He took out his BB gun again and aimed it at the closest one to him, Scarlet Marken. "Oh? You think you can beat me with that piece of metal? I'm sorry pal but...You'll never win." In a brief moment, she kicked the gun out of his hands and pointed it at his head. The wretched man was kicked in the stomach and was currently on the ground. A deadly grin on her face, she gave the last words the man would ever hear. "Who am I? Haha...I'm Luke Marken, otherwise known as Luca by my older brother Alois Trancy. Oh and I'm actually a guy. Nice try sir but in this round...I win." A bang went off and the two Black Butler characters gave smirks to each other. Sebastian gave a chuckle. "Stupid humans. Always make false accusations just to prove a point." Luke gave a chuckle as well. "I suppose you're right there, even though I am human too." Two gray eyes wandered to Rachel's unconscious body in the demon's arms. "Sebastian, can you take her to Ciel's manor until she is fully healed and rested? This era isn't safe for her anymore. I'll get her makeup work from the teachers tomorrow. Oh, and.." He stopped and switched back to his female voice. "Call me Scarlet until she finds out, 'kay?" Scarlet (We might as well call his female voice that) gave a giggle and then sprinted away. Sebastian stared after her retreating figure before smirking to himself and opening the portal to his realm.

"You're so oblivious, Miss Ford."

~*RACHEL'S POV*~

_I'm spinning. I'm spinning in a field of white and black roses. I can hear the birds calling to their young. I stop and turn to look for someone when a young voice calls me. My dark brown hair swishes as I spin around to find a female Ciel about the age of seven running towards me. I race to greet her as another voice reaches my ears. "Ciel! Mother was just about to come looking for you!" I look at the voice, or rather, voices. There stood two red-headed twins who looked exactly like Scarlet. They look about nine or ten. The female, with her red hair tied up with a pale pink ribbon, giggles and embraces the little Ciel tightly. The male twin only smiled and ruffled her dark pigtailed hair._

_My mind was spinning with questions. Where am I? Who are these children and why do they refer to me as Mother? As if they read my mind, all three gave chuckles and Ciel(?) answered._

"_You're at Heaven's Peak. Remember, Mama? You brought us here a few hours ago. Luke and Scarlet went exploring with me too!" She stared up at me expectantly. I laughed lightly and kneeled down to her level. "Ciel, that's not Mother. Well it is, but she doesn't know who we are yet. Listen, Mother, something terrible is going to happen before you meet us but after one of your loved ones dies." The male twin, who I now suppose is Luke, spoke before I could. His dark gray eyes were sharp and intelligent. The female twin, Scarlet I presume, nodded and gave the sweetest smile I have ever seen. Just as she gave me that smile, I blacked out. The only words I heard before viewing the most horrid future anyone could ever imagine._

"_We're going to show you the event for a little, okay? Hang tight."_

_In a brief flash of light, I saw myself, Scarlet, and Lily in a mansion. We all looked like we really didn't care what was happening, we just wanted to get out of wherever we were. I could hear a conversation going on and then, my breath stopped. I had realized who was talking. The Queen's Spider and Earl to the Trancy household; Alois Trancy. Lily and Scarlet were standing in front of me protectively. _

"_You don't understand do you? If you don't hand her over right now, I'll have to use force. We don't want that to happen, would we?" He gave a giggle then went back into his 'I'm-not-amused-so-give-me-what-I-want-before-I-order-Claude-to-kill-you' mood. Ciel and Sebastian looked ready to kill the bipolar demon(?) if he took another breath. That me was shaking with either fear or anger, I couldn't tell. Almost a second passed and Lily spoke out in flawless English._

"_We're never going to give you Rachel! You must be crazy thinking that! Oh wait…you are." Her caramel brown hair was pulled back by a braid and two pink barrettes. Alois narrowed his eyes and then snapped, uttering one word._

"_Claude." In a split second, five golden knives came flying from the spider demon. All five of us dodged them, until the second wave of knives came. Instead of just five, it was fifteen. Where were they directed towards? Me. Scarlet took me into a protective embrace, bracing for the sharp piercing of all knives. But it never came. A piercing gasp came from the person sheltering us. My best friend since the 4__th__ grade, the one who me and Scarlet both learned her home language to make her feel welcome, the one who was always one step behind us ready to give advice. Tsuki 'Lily' Yukimora was sheltering us with her body as all fifteen knives pierced her body. "LILY!" Scarlet and I screamed before sheltering her broken body._

At this time, everything faded away. You want to know why? I gave an ear-splitting scream, waking up about everything asleep in this world. I feel bad for all those animals who just lost one of their senses hearing that.

"SCARLET!" I heard some brief shouts that were muffled and hurried footfalls. Then, the door slammed open revealing Ciel, Sebastian, and Scarlet. My poor body was trembling remembering that horrid scene. Scarlet enveloped me in a hug and softly spoke but in a deeper tone. "It's alright. You're fine, nothing is going to hurt you." My sobs subsided and I gave a sigh and chuckle. "It certainly has been a while since I had a dream like that, huh? Oh and Scarlet, what's wrong with your voice? It's deeper." Did she look just a little bit startled and nervous or was it just me? Probably just me. "Uh, my voice is a little sore.." I tilted my head and then I nodded in reply.

I saw Ciel and Sebastian staring at me in worry? I wonder why they care... I only met them a few days ago. Grinning in reassurance, I stood up and joked. "I must've screamed pretty loud for two people, demons no less, to come running in." Ciel looked pretty relieved and then with a straight face he said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, "It is our job after all, your safety and protection." Now please note that I was unconscious for like the past three hours, so I was pretty much dead to the world in that time span.

My mind was on overdrive, _why do they care? I have a feeling I've heard those words before. Maybe from an episode or something.. _I thought while looking at my bandaged wrist. Wait, wrist? I only got shot in the torso and my thigh. Didn't I? Humming a soft tune, I carefully unwrapped the bandages. What did I find, you ask? Laying, right there on my wrist was a contract seal. Looking at Ciel and Sebastian, the seal, then back at them and the seal I gave out one statement. "What..The..CRAP?!" My voice went higher than humanly possible. I looked to the two demons in the room with a WTF face, pleading for an explanation. Sebastian sighed and simply said, "You talked in your sleep and said the exact same words 'I want to make a contract with you.' We were present at that time and that is how this came to be, my lady." I probably looked like I just stared death in the face, pale and speechless. Then I finally realized what had gone on in my slumber. "YOU MADE A CONTRACT WITH ME WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS?!" I shrieked at them, and Ciel winced.

It can be said that my forehead became best friends with the wall twenty times in my 'emo' corner as I moaned. "My poor life..why do you punish me _Kami-sama*_? I never asked for this.. I'm only fourteen..I didn't even want two hot anime characters as my bu-" I cut myself as I took back that thought/sentence and went out of my 'emo' corner. _Two of the most sexiest characters/people at my command? Oh thank you universe! _I turned around and with the most sexiest (not) rape face known to man, I snickered while looking at _my _demons.

Both of them looked kinda terrified...cool. Muttering so that everyone could hear, I gave a grin with my rape face still in face.

"This is going to get interesting..."


End file.
